Beauty and the Geek
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: A short one shot of Reg KevEdd. Friday nights are family nights... Edd just can't help himself and Kevin wants antlers on everything.


_****A/N: This is the start of something… From finding prompts on Facebook and watching movies on my off days, hilariousness always happens****_

Friday nights were Family Movie nights. James and Alexandra would each pick a movie that they wanted and the family would watch one before dinner and then one after. Luckily, Kevin would get off early on Fridays and Edd's last online class for the day ended at noon. The family was still able to call it an early night around 8 or 9, depending on the movie. Currently, James was on a Harry Potter kick and Alexandra was loving the old Disney classics, including their remakes.

By the time Kevin got home, Edd had dinner in the crock pot and the movie queued up and ready to go. James tackled his tall father in a hug around his legs.

"Hi Daddy!" he squeaked happily.

"Hi Buddy! Did you have a good day today?"

"I had to go get him early from the daycare since he wanted to pick a fight with one of the other children there" Edd chimed in, cocking a hip and resting a fist against it.

Kevin frowned but lifted his son into his arms to head upstairs. "C'mon kid, let's have a talk while Daddy freshens up."

Edd just chuckles as he heads back into the kitchen. He knew that Kevin would talk to James in a way that he would understand that even though someone is picking on his twin sister, that doesn't mean that he can punch people. His mother-in-law just smiled tolerantly and laughed. "It's okay Edd, that's just the Barr blood running through him!" she waved behind her as she walked out of their coffee date when he got the call.

The patio screen door slid open and two large pitbulls clamored in before a small girl ran in after them, laughing and telling the dogs to go get a drink. Alexandra reach above her to just barely reach her small cup of water before taking a few greedy gulps.

"You ran around pretty hard with them, didn't you?" Edd asked with a tolerant smile, handing her a few wet wipes to clean her hands and face that were streaked with dirt.

"Yeah, Ella and Benson kept running with the dogs next door… When is Daddy coming home? I wanna watch the movie!"

"Daddy is getting cleaned up now but he is talking to your brother about fighting at daycare" Edd handed her a small bowl of fruit and sat her at the kitchen table.

"Donny is a meanie, Papa. He's always pulling my hair and picking on me, Brother was just protecting me!" she protested.

"Calm… James isn't in trouble but he needs to learn that you cannot beat up anyone that he deems 'mean', that is mean. See? Bullying the bully doesn't stop the bullying."

"So what are we supposed to do?" she asked as she watch Edd check the boiling water on the stove.

"Ignore them or tell the teacher, there is hardly a need to resort to fighting and violence" Edd put eighteen eggs in the large pot, making sure that Kevin and himself had enough hard boiled eggs for the next few days. "All in all, use your head before your fists. That's all I'm saying" Edd leaned down and kissed her forehead as she just giggled and happily chomped on her fruit.

Kevin and James eventually thundered down the stairs and Alex was eagerly waiting to see her Daddy, she glommed onto his left leg while James attached himself to Kevin's right. The tall redhead waddled into the living room to see Edd chuckling behind his hand.

"Come on, children. Time for movie night to commence! Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who's movie goes first!" Edd got their attention as everyone settled on the couch. It was decided that Alex's movie would be played first, being the shorter of the two movies.

Kevin stretched his back as the Disney remake movie started to play. He held in a groan as 'Beauty and the Beast' title flashed across the screen. Anything for his Princess…

Half way through the movie, Kevin heard his stomach protest. Remembering that he didn't really get much of a lunch today, he whispered to his husband if there was any food he can snack on until dinner. Edd jabbed his thumb in the direction of the kitchen, "I have some hard-boiled eggs ready to go in the fridge."

Kevin carefully moved his daughter from his lap to the couch and stuck his head in the fridge. He grabbed a plate and piled the eggs on. 'Gaston' was just starting to play when Kevin came back and Edd looked over to find his husband with a mouth and plate full of hard boiled eggs.

'Now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs…!' played in the background and Edd had to use all the willpower he had to not crack up laughing. Through the tears, he managed to update Facebook: "I never realized that I have achieved most girl's dream of marrying Gaston…" with a photo of Kevin with his snack and James eating one himself.

That status was just as popular as their first official announcement, their marriage, and the birth of their twins.

"So does this mean I can use antlers in all of my decorating?" Kevin snickered.

"Not if you don't want to be hung from them, dear" Edd sassed back. Luckily, James and Alexandra never really paid that much attention to their parents while their movies played.


End file.
